cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong (1973 - ) a.k.a. Tara Charendoff Film Deaths: *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998; animated) [Lena Dupree]: Disintegrates, along with Simone (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. *''Wonder Woman (2009; animated)'' [Alexa]: Stabbed in the back by Persephone (Vickie Lewis), she later dies in the arms of her sister Artemis (Rosario Dawson). *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010; animated) 'Clara/Toot Braunstein Clara is mauled by guards midway through the films, while Toot is killed in an accidental eraser bomb explosion cased by Spanky Ham. Both deaths are played for comic effect. *Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie ''(2013; animated)' [Cocknocker]: Beaten to death with a glass bottle by Jay/Chronic (voiced by Jason Mewes). *''Batman: Gotham By Gaslight''(2018;animated) Mahone/Timmy: Marlene Mahone is stabbed to death offscreen by Jack The Ripper (Scott Patterson), Timmy survives. Television Deaths: *''The New Adventures of Batman: Over the Edge'' (1998; animated) [Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl]: Falls to her death after being pushed off the top of a building by The Scarecrow (voiced by Jeffrey Combs); she dies while talking to her father Commissioner Gordon (voiced by Bob Hastings). This episode is later revealed to be part of a hallucination of Batgirl's brought on by Scarecrow's fear gas, meaning she survives the episode in reality. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XLVI: The Scotsman saves Jack Part 2 ''(2003; animated) [Siren #3]: Decapitated along the other sirens (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Janine LaManna) by Jack (Phil LaMarr) when he regains his memory. *''Drawn Together'' (2004-2007; animated) [Princess Clara/Toot Braunstein/Various]: Both characters have died multiple times throughout the series along with several one shot characters. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) *''Celebrity Deathmach: Bigger & Better Than Ever ''(2006; animated) [Paris Hilton]: Burned to death by "Nicole Richie" (Kristina Anapau) with a flamethrower shaped like a perfume bottle. *''Brickleberry: Squabbits'' (2012; animated) [Pamela Anderson]: Eaten by the pack of squabbits. *''Teen Titans Go: Ghostboy'' (2013; animated) [Raven]: Hit by a laser beam while speaking to Hynden Walch; she returns as a ghost for the remainder of the episode. (The character is brought back without explanation in the episode La Larva Amor.) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015; animated) [Harley Quinn]: Blood drain by Batman (voiced by Michael C. Hall). *''Rick and Morty: Total Rickall ''(2015) [Tinkles]: Shot and killed by Spencer Grammer. *''Samurai Jack: Episode XCIV'' (2017; animated) [Ashi/''Avi]: Avi is killed by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) by impaling her or fell to her death. While Ashi survived. *Samurai Jack: Episode CI'' (2017; animated) [Ashi]: Fades from existence after Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) killed Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin) in the past; she dies shortly in Phil's arms at their wedding. Video Game Deaths: *''Killer7'' (2005) [Kaede Smith]: Shot to death by Greg Eagles while Tara is hiding in a wardrobe closet; she appears as a physical manifestation of Greg's multiple personalities throughout the game. She later "dies" again when a demonic creature detonates itself in front of her. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Elisa]: Stabbed in the stomach by Steven Jay Blum; she dies in David Hayter's arms. *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (2014) [Paz Ortega Andrade]: Explodes after a bomb inside her goes off as Kiefer Sutherland watches in horror. *''Injustice 2'' (2017) [Harley Quinn]: Stabbed in the stomach by Susan Eisenberg. Despite Laura Bailey's medical aid, Tara dies from blood loss while Laura attempts to give her medical attention. Notable Connections Mrs. Craig Strong Gallery 16.jpg|Tara Strong's animated series death in The New Batman Adventures: Over the Edge Alexa 2009-06.jpg|Tara Strong's animated movie death in Wonder Woman Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|Tara Strong's (left) animated death, along with Adrienne Barbeau (middle) and Jim Cummings (right), in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Tara Strong's animated death in Samurai Jack: Episode CI. Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Blondes Category:Second City Alumni Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Mediamass Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Parents Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:The Little Mermaid cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Sing Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Kim Possible cast members